Le Phénix et le Saint Rebelle
by Zialema
Summary: Un jour normal dans le Shin Sekai qui fini par replonger deux pirates dans leur passé qu'ils faisaient au mieux pour oublier. C'est le début de leur lutte pour rester avec ceux qui font désormais partit de leur univers.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, ici Zialema, de retour avec une idée stupide (et une de plus je peux pas me concentrer sur un truc à la fois, faut croire).**

**Ceci est une fic surtout tournée sur deux pirates blonds : Marco et Sanji. Vous verrez, il leur arrive quelques mésaventures, et j'espère que ceux qui sont fan de ses deux personnages ne m'en voudront pas trop d'avoir osé leur faire ça.. :D**

**Pas de slash, pas d'histoire d'amour, je vous rassure immédiatement !**

**Je sais pas à quel rythme je vais la publier cette histoire, alors, j'espère que vous serez patient ^^'.**

**Bref, donc, avant, plantons le décor : Post Time-skip, mais avec un Thatch VIVANT (Hourra \o/), et un Ace, et Shirohige qui ont survécu à Marine Ford (**_**Moby Dick inclus**_** s'il vous plaît). Ça, c'est pour les Shirohige Kaizoku. Pour les Mugiwara, c'est bien aprèèèès les événements actuels, donc Kaidou c'est pris un pied au cul !**

**Je pense que c'est tout ce que l'on peut dire.**

**Oh, et autre chose : Luffy sait que son frère a survécu (Jimbe lui a remis une lettre d'Ace disant qu'il était vivant et qu'il l'attendait dans le Shin Sekai), mais ils se sont pas vu depuis.**

**Je crois que là, j'ai vraiment fait le tour.**

**On commence donc, avec un chapitre surtout consacré aux retrouvailles des frères D., et on entrera dans le vif du sujet le chapitre prochain.**

* * *

- Jour…

Une flammèche apparut sur le pouce d'Ace.

- Nuit…

Ace éteignit son pouce.

- Jour…

Retour de la flamme.

- Nuit…

Plus de flamme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Thatch en posant une chope de bière devant son nez.

- J'déprime, ça s'voit pas… marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Marco veut pas que j'aille acheter un nouveau jouet pour Stefan.

Thatch eut un petit rire. Venant d'Ace, c'était presque évident que la raison se devait d'être futile.

Le bébé denden de Thatch sonna, alors qu'il se mettait à la table d'Ace.

- Si c'est Marco, je veux lui parler, exigea Ace en voyant son ami sortir le petit animal de sa poche.

- Moshi moshi ? Thatch, j'écoute ! fit le cuistot.

« Passes-moi Ace, s'il te plaît, yoi. » fit la voix reconnaissable de Marco à l'autre bout du fil.

Thatch fit glisser le bébé denden jusqu'à Ace.

« Arrête de te gratter cette cicatrice, Ace, déjà, pour commencer. » fit Marco qui devinait ce que faisait le jeune homme.

- Quand Sengoku et Akainu seront morts et enterrés, je cesserais de me gratter, Marco. Je peux aller acheter le jouet de Stefan ? grogna Ace en cessant de frotter du dos de la main l'énorme cicatrice sur sa poitrine, unique vestige du poing qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

« Ce n'est pas d'une importance vitale de trouver un nouveau jouet à mâchonner pour Stefan. Va au port, y'a quelqu'un que tu dois voir là-bas, yoi. »

- Si c'est encore quelqu'un qui veut m'affronter soit disant parce que je suis le Kaizoku Oji, dis-lui d'aller se faire voir. Ore wa Portgas D. Ace…

« … Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, et en aucun cas fils de Roger, oui, je connais la chanson, t'en fait pas. Non, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus important qu'une broutille de ce genre. J'ai juste croisé un navire qui vient de jeter l'ancre au port, avec comme emblème, une tête de mort avec un mugiwara boshi… ça te parle, yoi ? »

Ace eut un bug, puis se leva d'un bond, surprenant les autres membres de l'équipage qui étaient sur l'île avec les trois commandants.

- LUFFY ! rugit Ace.

Et il s'en alla en courant du bar où ils buvaient.

- Ace-Taïshou a fumé quoi ? demanda le second d'Ace.

- Va savoir, mon pauvre Patrick ! ricana Thatch.

Et Marco raccrocha.

* * *

Zoro bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, et s'installa confortablement dans son coin pour faire la sieste. Robin, pas très loin, eut un sourire, et retourna à sa lecture.

L'île était agréable, même pour une île en plein automne.

Luffy était partit comme une furie à la recherche de son frère, dès qu'il avait vu le gros navire noir avec l'emblème des Shirohige, au port. C'était pas le vaisseau mère, c'était certain, mais qui sait, Ace était peut-être ici… enfin, il n'était pas allé demander sur le navire, soi-disant que si son frère était là, le connaissant, il ne serait pas resté à bord.

Quelqu'un s'approcha en courant du navire, comme un dératé. Zoro ouvrit son œil avec méfiance, son Haki percevant une puissance étonnante de ce visiteur qui reprenait son souffle.

Robin eut un sourire mystérieux, toujours dans son livre. Sacrée femme, et sacré pouvoir.

En grommelant, le Kenshi se leva et alla voir qui était appuyé contre la proue du _Sunny_ pour essayer de cracher ses poumons.

Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître le chapeau orange provocateur d'Ace.

- Yo… si tu cherches ton frère, vous vous êtes raté d'au moins cinq minutes. Je te déconseille de te mettre à cracher du sang maintenant, Chopper est à terre, fit Zoro avec un sourire.

Ace releva la tête et regarda Zoro avec un peu de surprise, mêlé à de la méfiance. Il aimait bien le kenshi, est-ce que son statut de fils de Roger allait lui fermer une porte ?

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, histoire de ne plus tousser ? proposa Zoro.

Apparemment, le marimo n'en avait rien à battre de son ascendance.

- Non merci… y'a juste des séquelles qui mettent du temps à se rétablir, sourit Ace. Mon frère est allé par où ?

- Sa na… vu la vitesse à laquelle il est partit, il doit avoir fait huit fois le tour de la ville. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Toujours à cause du traître ?

- Iie. Vu comment ça c'est fini, Oyaji m'interdit formellement de repartir à sa traque.

- Si tu me dis que tu as obéi, tu ne peux pas être le frère de Luffy !

- Si j'ai deux autres commandants sur le dos, ça répond à ta question, en sachant que l'un d'eux n'est personne d'autre que le bras droit lui-même ?

Zoro eut un petit rire.

- J'voyais bien la chose comme ça… bonne chance pour trouver Luffy. Oi, Robin, t'as une idée de par où il est partit ?

Une main poussa juste devant Ace, sur le bois du navire et indiqua une direction.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Portgas-san, assura Robin.

Et Ace reprit sa course.

- Le frère de Luffy est d'une politesse des plus surprenantes… je serais curieuse de savoir comment ça se fait, constata Robin en tournant une page de son livre.

- Un des nombreux mystères de ces deux frères… soupira Zoro.

Et il retourna se coucher.

* * *

Luffy se retourna d'un bond quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

Ace…

Ace était juste là, devant lui.

Paf !

Le coup de poing partit.

Ace s'en fit mal aux phalanges, quand il percuta la mâchoire de son frère.

Luffy recula un peu sous le choc, avant de lui rendre le coup. Il fut presque surpris quand il réussit à atteindre sa cible. Ace absorba le choc, puis fila un nouveau coup à son frère.

- Espèce d'idiot ! La prochaine fois que j'ai des emmerdes, ne viens pas me sauver ! Je t'ai pas donné ma Vivre Card pour ça ! engueula Ace.

Luffy lui donna un nouveau coup en répliquant :

- J'étais censé rester les bras croisés quand j'ai appris que tu allais te faire exécuter !? T'es con ou quoi ?!

Paf !

- Te voir en danger à cause de moi est la pire chose qui soit ! Tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que tu avais pénétré Impel Down !? Quand je t'ai vu à Marine Ford !?

Paf !

- T'aurais fait pareil si ça avait été moi ! Tu passes ton temps à me sauver le cul, et je suis censé ne rien faire quand mon propre frère est sur le point de se faire tuer ?! C'est quoi le souci avec le fait que je veuille te voir vivre ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas le droit de vouloir te sauver ?! Tu crois que j'ai encaissé comment de te voir quasiment mourir dans mes bras !? Tu es mon monde, nii-chan !

Ace leva son poing en tremblant, puis le laissa retomber pour attirer son frère dans ses bras. Il inclina son chapeau sur son visage, histoire de cacher ses larmes.

- Je t'adore trop, Lu', pour supporter qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, par ma faute… je t'ai fait assez de mal quand on était gamin… je suis le pire grand-frère qui soit, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi… tu es trop important à mes yeux pour que je puisse me permettre de te perdre…

- Ace… sanglota Luffy en enlaçant son frère.

- Tu as un équipage, Lu'. Tu n'es plus seul… tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ne plus être seul…

- Mais tu restes mon frère ! Mon seul et unique frère ! J'ai besoin de toi, Ace !

Ace eut un pauvre sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, baka otouto… fit l'aîné des D.

- Je croyais que les hommes ne pleuraient pas, Ace… ricana Luffy.

- On va faire une exception, juste pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux frères eurent un petit rire et s'écartèrent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, sur la plage à l'opposé de l'île.

- Je me suis jamais senti aussi heureux quand Jimbe m'a remis ta lettre, annonça Luffy.

- D'après tout le monde, je suis resté un an dans le coma. J'ai battu le record de Thatch avec ses sept mois.

- Thatch ?

- Un pote de l'équipage. Le commandant que Teach pense avoir tué. Quand je suis partit, on m'avait dit que Thatch ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais. Alors, imagine le choc que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai vu m'apporter mon repas au lit, après que je sois sorti du coma.

- Tu devais faire une sacrée tête, j'aurais voulu voir ça !

- Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que tu es resté absent pendant deux ans… qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise pendant que j'étais pas là pour te surveiller ?

- Je me suis entraîné pour devenir plus fort ! Je suis certain que maintenant, je peux te mettre la raclée du siècle ! Shihihihihi !

- Je me disais bien que j'avais senti du Haki dans tes coups et que tu frappais plus fort que la dernière fois… qu'est-ce que t'as foutu comme entraînement ?!

- T'as pas envie de le savoir, déclara Luffy en détournant le visage avec une moue.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Ace.

- Parce que ça touche le sujet qui fait que tu t'énerves toujours.

- Luffy… Gol D. Roger est _mort_ et _enterré_ depuis plus de vingt ans. Tu peux pas t'être entraîné avec lui, à moins qu'il soit revenu d'entre les morts. Le jour où ça arrive, je serais le premier à aller lui faire part de ma façon de penser.

- Il est peut-être mort, mais le Mei-ô, lui, il est vivant.

Ace eut un instant de bug.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Le Mei-ô ! C'est Rayleigh qui m'a entraîné pendant mon absence, après Marine Ford !

Ace repoussa son chapeau et appliqua son front sur celui de son petit-frère.

- T'as pas de fièvre, pourtant, pour délirer ainsi… marmonna Ace.

- C'est la vérité ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Et tu vas me dire qu'il comptait se faire acheter comme esclaves afin de payer ses dettes de jeux, quand tu as fait sa connaissance ? Lu', une simple rumeur a fait des ravages sur mon île natale… et tu crois que le Mei-ô s'en est vraiment sorti ? On t'a raconté des bobards, et tu les as gobés.

- Eh bien, l'amiral jaune, là…

- Kizaru, eh bien ?

- Il l'a reconnu comme le Mei-ô et na !

* * *

Sanji sifflotait en faisant ses courses, cherchant les meilleurs ingrédients.

Tout le monde aurait pu dire que c'était un cuistot des plus attentifs à ce qu'il faisait… sauf que c'était pas le cas.

En réalité, il s'efforçait d'essayer d'oublier son cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Mais vous savez ce que c'est… plus on essaye d'oublier quelque chose, plus on s'en rappelle.

En y songeant, Sanji se disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, deux ans auparavant, avec l'incident des Tenryubitos. Mais c'était normal, après tout, qui l'aurait reconnu, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin quand il avait fugué pour se faire engager dans un navire qui quittait North Blue. Ça avait été la seule chance qu'il avait de changer de vie, il avait même changé de nom pour l'occasion. Bon, pas très original, certes, son nouveau nom, mais il s'y était fait à la longue.

Et puis, Zeff n'avait rien demandé à savoir sur son passé. Sanji l'aurait presque oublié si y'avait pas eu cet incident à Shabaody, se rappelant ainsi de la pourriture qu'il avait fui.

Il frissonna.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… plus il voulait oublier, plus il y pensait !

- AU VOLEUR ! cria quelqu'un.

Sanji détourna son attention de l'étal de choux devant son nez pour regarder la rue. Il percevait quelqu'un dans la foule se faire un chemin, produisant des cris d'outrages sur son passage quand une bourse disparaissait.

Sbam !

Le voleur se retrouva à terre, avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu es né un siècle trop tôt pour me dérober ma bourse, gamin. Mon narcoleptique de pote à plus de chance de réussite que toi, yoi, se moqua quelqu'un.

Sanji se fit une place pour voir la scène.

Un gamin était à terre, le pied de celui qu'il avait voulu volé, sur la poitrine.

Il était puissant, très puissant ce gars. Le Haki de Sanji percevait quelque chose de vraiment étonnant, venant de ce drôle de gars.

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux. Deux orbes d'un bleu saisissant, brillant d'intelligence.

- File, yoi. Avant que je ne change d'avis, yoi.

Le gamin s'en alla en courant, et les deux blonds se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour retourner à ce qu'i

* * *

l faisait.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt, dans une situation moins joyeuse que celle-ci ?

Ace et Luffy étaient mort de rires en revenant vers le port, quand ils croisèrent une Nami paniquée.

- Il faut retrouver tout le monde et déplacer le _Sunny_, vite ! cria Nami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Des Tenryubitos vont pas tarder à entrer dans le port !

Ace jura.

- Il faut que je prévienne Marco ! cria-t-il en filant vers son navire, pas très loin.

* * *

**Et bien voilà ! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a intéressé, je vous dis donc à la prochaine, pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je susi contente que l'histoire plaise, alors que l'idée m'en est venu sur un coup de tête (comme pour tout en général.) Je vous offre le second chapitre, ensuit, je réfléchirais très dure à la suite, donc, je vous serais reconnaissant de votre patience.**

**Passons aux premiers commentaires :**

**Morwyn K : J'adore tellement Ace, c'est plus fort que moi, désolée ^^'. J'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient tout les deux des ex-esclaves :p. J'avoue, je me suis inspiré d'un deviant art, que j'avais vu. J'y ai repensé en écrivant le chapitre, mais quand j'ai voulu la cité, ben je l'ia put retrouvé. Donc, si tu as le nom de son auteur, je suis preneuse pour rendre à César ce qui est à César.**

**Evanae : La suite, elle est là, le reste, faudra attendre, navré. Le lien avec les Tenryubitos, pour Sanji, va savoir, mais en aucun cas, il ne connait Marco, autre que par sa réputation, et Marco ne sait rien de Sanji. Je sais que j'ai pas le choix, que de vous trouvez une suite pour l'histoire.**

**Kira 1726 : Shhhh ! Ne résout pas l'énigme pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore saisi ! Je suppose que tu l'as vraiment saisi, vu que depuis le temps, tu dois connaître mes idées tordus :p**

**Agelgods : Je HAIS Oda pour avoir tué Ace, raison pour laquelle je passe mon temps à le ramené à la vie. Pour ce qui est de Marco et Sanji, c'est justement le but de cette histoire !**

**Clockie : Ma recette est simple : beaucoup de bisous à mon chat, de la musique (de préférence musique Jap ou la bande son de TES III : Morrowind) et d'autres trucs que je garderais secret :3. Pour le jouet de Thatch, j'ai piqué l'idée, (je l'avoue) à la fic 'Second Division Prohibitions' où on signale à Ace que trouver un nouveau jouet pour Stefan n'est pas une mission top priorité ! Pôur la taille, on va dire assez grand pour le chien :3. Non, pas de couple, cette fois. Juste un grand attachement d'Ace à Marco. Je rappelle que c'est Marco qui a persuadé Ace de rejoindre l'équipage, quand même, donc c'est normal qu'ils soient assez prôche. Ne t'en fait, je peux me retrouver dans mes histoires, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Remercie ta nee-chan pour moi, ça va me faire plaisir d'avoir plus de reviews de ta part.**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, non ? Bon, c'est pas tout, je vais aller faire dodo avec mon chat, pendant que vous lisez :3**

* * *

« TENRYUBITO ! »

Marco resta figer en regardant le bébé denden dans le creux de sa main.

La foule pourtant bruyante, des alentours, n'était plus audible.

Le Phénix eut froid.

Ce simple mot tombait comme une condamnation pour lui.

- Tu peux répéter, Ace, je te prie, yoi ? demanda Marco, priant pour avoir mal comprit.

« Des Tenryubitos arrivent sur l'île ! »

Oui, il avait malheureusement bien entendu.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça, mec, souffla le Phénix.

« Merde, ils sont en vue ! »

- Camoufler le navire ! Vous occupez pas de moi !

« Je viens te chercher ! »

- Ace !

Ace avait déjà raccroché.

Marco jura. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de conserver son calme. Il ne les laisserait pas l'avoir. Pas alors qu'il avait goûté à la liberté.

Il ne redeviendrait pas un oiseau en cage.

Marco s'enfonça dans une ruelle en courant, slalomant entre les passants. En moins de deux, il sauta sur le couvercle d'une benne à ordure, et se projeta dans les hauteurs, pour s'accrocher à la fenêtre d'un immeuble abandonné. Il se glissa entre les planches qui auraient dû servir à barricadé la fenêtre et disparu dans les ruines.

Il s'assit contre le mur et respira profondément.

Plutôt se mettre une balle dans la tête que de les laisser le reprendre !

* * *

Chopper s'arrêta, haletant, auprès de Sanji, après avoir galopé dans toute la ville à sa recherche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper ? demanda Sanji en tirant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

- Nami... Nami m'a envoyé à ta recherche... des Tenryubitos sont là... souffla le renne.

Sanji s'interrompit dans son action pour s'allumer sa cigarette.

Tenryubito...

« Calmes-toi, Sanji. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on te reconnaisse. » se dit-il mentalement.

- Très bien, je viens, assura Sanji.

Il alluma sa cigarette et suivit Chopper dans la foule.

Il devait réellement arrêter de paniquer. Il était plus le gosse qui avait fui North Blue. Il était désormais un pirate, crains et respecter ! Qui songerait à faire le rapprochement entre lui, et ce qu'il avait été ?! Qui songerait que quelqu'un comme ce qu'il aurait dû devenir, aurait chois, avec le temps, une voie faisant de lui une personnalité dont la tête était mise à prix, au service du capitaine le plus dégénéré de la Grand Line ?

Il desserra d'un cran sa cravate, sentant le stress montait en lui.

On ne le priverait pas de cette vie, il n'en était pas question.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sanji ? demanda Chopper en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Tu veux que je t'ausculte quand on sera de retour sur le _Sunny_.

- Pas la peine, je vais bien. Dépêchons.

* * *

Marco continua de courir. Il ne pouvait pas déployer ses ailes, il leur donnerait la confirmation qu'ils attendaient.

Il sauta agilement pardessus un étale, sans se retourner, son Haki arrivant à percevoir la distance entre lui et ses poursuivants.

Une main l'attira dans une rue adjacente, manquant de lui arracher le bras et le tira à sa suite. Marco se sentit rassurer de reconnaître le dos d'Ace. Il accéléra le pas, courant au même niveau que son camarade.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, Ace ? souffla Marco.

- Question stupide. On laisse pas un frère dans la merde chez les Shirohige, haleta Ace.

- Tu n'es toujours pas rétabli, Ace...

- La ferme et court ! Par ici !

Ace prit un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés qui aurait pu lui bousillé les genoux s'il n'était pas un logia, Marco sur ses talons.

Le Phénix était inquiet. Il savait que le otouto de leur équipage faisait des efforts énormes pour retrouver son niveau et devenir plus fort, malgré les dommages qu'il avait subi, et qui mettaient encore du temps à se guérir. Il suffisait de voir le sang qui commençait à ruisselait au coin des lèvres du jeune homme pour comprendre qu'encore une fois, il repoussait ses limites.

« Il faut que je mette Ace à l'abri. Ils le tueront s'ils mettent la main sur lui. » songea Marco.

* * *

Sanji et Chopper s'arrêtèrent de courir quand on leur barra la route. Ils voulurent faire demi-tour, mais leur retraite aussi était coupée.

- Il a le signe distinctif. C'est lui ! fit un homme.

- _Ils _sauront se montrer généreux si on leur ramène leur fils en plus de leur animal de compagnie.

« Eeeet merde... » songea Sanji.

On l'avait reconnu. Ses foutus sourcils y étaient pour quelque choses.

Prenant Chopper sous le bras, il utilisa son Sky Walk pour sortir de cette impasse et posa pied sur un toit.

- De quoi ils parlent ?! demanda Chopper.

- J'en sais rien, mentit Sanji.

Il devait se séparer de Chopper. Il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans cette merde avec lui. C'était trop dangereux pour le petit renne.

Ils retrouvèrent une ruelle pavée et reprirent leur course vers les quais.

* * *

- Marco ! hurla Thatch en se montrant sur le sommet d'un toit.

Marco béni la présence de son ami.

C'était l'occasion, ou jamais, de mettre Ace à l'abri.

- Wari, Ace. Mais il est de mon devoir de te protéger, yoi, siffla Marco.

- Hein ?! fit Ace.

Avec fluidité, le Phénix attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et le balança dans les bras de Thatch.

- Je vais me démerder ! Fuyez ! cria Marco.

Et il pénétra dans une maison, accompagnait par le cri d'Ace qui se débattit des bras de Thatch, histoire d'aller aider Marco.

- Dans ton état actuel, tu ne peux rien pour lui, Ace, déclara abruptement Thatch. Viens.

* * *

Sanji en avait assez.

Il avait oublié que l'escorte des Tenryubitos était toujours innombrable. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'homme aussi fort et endurant.

Le cuistot distribua une nouvelle série de coup de pieds, se félicitant d'avoir mis Chopper en dehors de tout ça.

- Enrique-sama, soyez raisonnable ! cria un homme.

Et il se prit le pied de Sanji dans la figure.

- Je suis Sanji, alors, foutez-moi la paix, grogna Sanji.

Quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, et le tacla à terre, lui emprisonnant les jambes. Sanji eut beau se débattre, mais ses précieuses jambes n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de tous les hommes qui s'étaient allongés dessus.

Le jeu était fini.

« Désolé, Luffy... j'aurais voulu continuer à voguer encore de longues années avec notre équipage, mais il faut croire que c'est ici que ça s'arrête pour moi. » songea amèrement Sanji.

* * *

Un dernier vol.

S'il réussissait à prendre son envol une dernière fois, il pourrait avoir une faible chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait juste qu'il franchisse la distance qui le mettait en danger très vite.

Sans hésiter, Marco sauta du toit et se transforma, battent frénétiquement des ailes.

Pas assez vite.

Le filet en kairioseki l'emprisonna et le fit s'effondrer à terre, en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il s'assomma dans sa chute.

Il eut une dernière pensée pour son capitaine et ses frères qu'il laissait derrière.

Le _Moby Dick_ lui manquerait.

Les blagues d'Ace, Haruta et Thatch aussi.

Et tant d'autre chose... comme le vent dans ses plumes.

* * *

- Ace ! appela Thatch.

Ace ne l'écouta pas.

Il compara la Vivre Card de Marco, à celle de Sanji, dans la main de son frère.

Elles allaient dans la même direction.

- Thatch. Dis à Oyaji que je vais payer ma dette de Marine Ford. Je serais avec mon frère, le temps de retrouver Marco. Fais ce que tu veux. Je te confie ma flotte, fit Ace.

Il offrit un pauvre sourire à Thatch et se tourna vers son frère.

- Bienvenu à bord, Ace, lui dit Luffy. Pressons.

- Ils ont déjà levé l'ancre ! annonça Franky, depuis le _Sunny_.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner !

Les frères D. montèrent sur le _Sunny. _Nami prit les Vivre Card et commença à donner les ordres pour partir à la poursuite du navire qui retenait Marco et Sanji.

- Ace ! Ne fait pas de connerie ! Je vais chercher Oyaji ! Promets-moi d'être prudent ! demanda Thatch sur les quais, inquiet.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est d'être prudent, tu m'excuseras Thatch. Je suis un D., j'y peux rien, soupira Ace. Ja na !

Et le _Sunny _prit le large.

* * *

Marco était dans un sale état, mais il ne broncha pas, au fond de la cale où il était enfermé.

Il ne laisserait voir aucun signe de faiblesse.

Oi, il n'était pas le second des Shirohige Kaizoku pour rien !

Il bougea un peu la tête, dans l'espoir de voir ses entraves en kairioseki. Il y renonça quand les coups qu'on lui avait infligés se rappelèrent à lui.

Il ferma les yeux, maudissant la foutu marque dans son dos qui était la cause de cette situation.

Il entendit des bruits de luttes, et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un peu contre son grès le blond qu'il avait vu au marché et avait attiré son attention.

La porte de referma et le blond en costume s'acharna sur la porte à coup de pied extrêmement puissant, noircit par du Haki. C'était étrange, il n'était ni blessé, ni entravé. Juste un peu échevelé. Les gardiens s'excusèrent même de l'enfermer là-dedans !

- K'ssou... Rendez-moi mes clopes, au moins ! rugit-il.

Et il continua à s'acharner contre la porte, marmonnant quelque chose dans la ligne du 'comme si je voulais retourner là-bas'.

- La porte est en kairioseki, yoi, marmonna Marco. Tu vas pas y arriver, peu importe la puissance de ton Haki et de tes coups de pieds.

Son compagnon de galère le regarda, réalisant sa présence. Il fouilla ses poches et en tira deux fins objets que Marco ne parvint pas à identifiés. L'instant suivant, on travaillait le verrou de ses menottes.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont contre toi ? demanda le Phénix.

- Des conneries... tch. Pas envie d'en parler. Ils m'appellent Enrique et je me tue à leur dire que je me nomme Sanji. K'ssou... Je pari que quand ce marimo-heddô va apprendre que je me suis fait enlevé par des Tenryubitos, il va se foutre de moi. Et toi ?

- Des conneries aussi. Heureusement qu'Ace a essayé de sauver mes plumes, sinon, qu'est-ce-que ça serait... et je suis content de l'avoir mis en sécurité avant de me faire prendre. On a failli le perdre à Marine Ford, ça suffit, yoi.

Les crochets cessèrent un instant de forcé la serrure.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? Vous le connaissez d'où ? demanda Sanji.

- Je suis le second de Shirohige, expliqua Marco. Même si je devrais pas m'en vanter, au vu de la situation précaire dans laquelle je suis, yoi.

- Oh ! Eh ben, j'en ai de la chance d'être avec une grosse pointure de la piraterie, dans mon malheur ! Ore wa Sanji. Kuro Ashi Sanji.

Sanji recommença à crocheter la serrure.

- Marco. Fushisho Marco. Tu connais Ace personnellement, ou juste par ce que disent les journaux, avec le refrain sur la descendance démoniaque de Roger ?

- On s'est rencontré, et c'est un chic type, fit Sanji. Fils de Roger ou pas, je suis d'avis qu'il est ce qu'il choisit d'être. Monkey D. Luffy, vous le connaissez ?

- J'en ai entendu à toute les sauces de la part d'Ace... et Lu' par-ci, et Lu' par-là... que c'est le meilleur des petits-frères... Un idiot comme on en fait plus ! Il sera le Kaizoku Ou et je vous emmerde... Je pourrais quasiment retracer leur enfance commune, yoi ! Et je l'ai aussi vu sur le champ de bataille de Marine Ford, et il en a des couilles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, yoi.

- Ahahaha ! Sasuga Luffy... !

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je suis le cuisinier de bord. C'est moi qui ais la lourde et difficile tâche de le nourrir, ce morfale...

Marco resta un instant silencieux, puis éclata de rire.

- Mes condoléances, yoi !

- Merci, sourit Sanji.

Et il débarrassa Marco de ses entraves.

Immédiatement, les blessures du Shirohige Kaizoku disparurent dans une brève lumière bleu et dorée.

- Aaah, ça va mieux, souffla Marco en se massant le cou qui craqua un peu..

Sanji donna un coup de pied dans les menottes, pour les envoyer au loin, et serra la main que Marco lui tendit.

- Puisque nous sommes tous les deux dans une sale galère, je pense qu'on pourrait faire cause commune pour sortir de là, yoi, proposa le Phénix.

- On va vers le North Blue, si je me trompe pas, marmonna Sanji en se mordant son pouce. K'ssou, j'donnerais cher pour une cigarette.

- Je fume pas, désolé. Eh bien, maintenant, réfléchissons à comment sortir d'ici. Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire qu'on va vers le North Blue.

- J'aimerais ne pas en parler.

Marco leva un sourcil, mais n'approfondit pas le sujet.

C'est ainsi que tout débuta…


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse platement d'avoir tardé à publier la suite, mais mon BR est en vacance. Je voulais l'attendre, mais j'ai changé d'avis (je dois être lunatique sur les bords, c'est certain), donc, je vous présente ce chapitre, malheureusement non corrigé pour l'instant, mais promis, quand mon BR revient, je rectifierais ça.**

**Maintenant, les commentaires !**

**Kira 1726 : Ils sont dans la merde, et c'est le but. Si tu as saisi qui est Sanji, tu dois comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas été entravé. Après, les gens sont con, que veux-tu :3 De toute façon, je dis tout ici ^^**

**Jokykiss : *relie le résumer* Vraiment... HEUREUSEMENT que j'avais mis pour genre Adventure/Freindship :3 Naaaa, pour le yaoi, je suis une fan inconditionnée du AcexMarco (même si Silver Flame est une exception). Je suis contente que l'histoire soit intéressante en tout cas. Et désolée d'avoir obliger à patienter plus longtemps que prévu ^^'.**

**Morwyn K: Mais tu peux même le dire dès le résumer, si ça te fait plaisir, ma chère :o Je vais pas faire l'enfant difficile pour ça^^**

**Clockie : J'aime surprendre mes lecteurs, et oui, j'aime les nom pourri (Patrick, c'est à cause de mes sœurs et Bob l'Eponge, Enrique, c'est juste que j'étais moi aussi chez ma grand-mère qui écoutait malheureusement à cet instant du Enrique Iglesias). Oui, Sanji peut-être plein, qui sait s'il pourra voler sur le dos de Marco :p On en reparlera du Marco en cage, suivant mon humeur au moment où j'écrirais mon prochain chapitre (mouhahahaha)**

**Evanae : Je pense que je vais garder ce nom pour toutes mes fics, désormais. Pour moi, le second d'Ace sera Patrick et na ! Merci pour le compliment, et j'attends avec impatience la suite des aventures de la soeurette de Shanks :3**

**Voilà, eh bien, on passe à l'histoire ^^ **

* * *

- Aaaaaaaah ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuur ! J'aiiiiii maaaaaaaaaaaal !

Les gardes se tournèrent vers la porte, inquiet, en entendant les plaintes de Sanji.

- Enrique-sama ? appela l'un d'eux.

- AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Sans se poser de questions, ils ouvrirent la porte. Si leur invité venait à mourir, leur tête tomberait, c'était certain.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'un léger bruit se fit entendre dans leur dos et boum !

Marco s'était en effet glissé derrière eux pour les assommés en cognant leur tête l'une contre l'autre.

Sanji les fouilla et dénicha des cigarettes. Il s'en mit une entre les lèvres et savoura la fumée.

- Aaah, ça va mieux, fit le cuistot.

- En tout cas, on peut partir, maintenant, constata Marco qui avait délesté l'un des gardes de son poignard.

- Donc, on grimpe sur le pont, et là, on file vers l'île la plus proche... mais on a pas de log, ça va pas le faire.

- J'ai jamais eu besoin de log... le mien est là.

En disant ça, Marco tapota sa tempe. Sans donner plus d'explication, il se glissa dans le couloir, regarda des deux côtés, puis fit signe à Sanji que la voie était libre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, rasant les murs, marchants dans l'ombre, ils cherchèrent la sortie.

Ils avaient tout juste mis le pied sur le pont qu'ils furent encerclés, faisant que les deux pirates se mirent dos à dos, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

- Saint Enrique-sama ! Vous devriez vous éloignez de ce vulgaire esclave ! fit un homme.

- Je suis Sanji, et je vous emmerde ! Je vois pas d'esclave dans le coin, juste deux pirates, gronda Sanji.

- Voyons ! Cet esclave était l'animal de compagnie de votre oncle Saint Jalmack-sama !

- Mais arrêtez de dire des conneries !

- Couches-toi ! lui dit Marco.

Et Sanji se jeta au sol, évitant ainsi de se prendre le pied pourvu de serre qui saisit un garde pour l'envoyer sur tout une bande. Cela créa une petite ouverture dans laquelle Marco se faufila.

Sanji se redressa, et distribua des coups de pieds dans l'espoir de dégager un peu plus le passage, tout en surveillant Marco du coin de l'œil.

- IL FAUT FUIR, VITE ! cria le Phénix, qui était arrivé sur le nid de pie. Un autre navire arrive, yoi ! Saute à l'eau !

Marco était plus expérimenté que lui, c'était certain.

Aussi, Sanji n'hésita pas : il se jeta à l'eau obéissant au Phénix.

En moins de deux, il se retrouva suspendu par les épaules, dans les airs, porté par un immense oiseau de flamme.

- Arrête de bouger, ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de voler avec un passager ! grogna Marco en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Sanji.

Pan !

Le Phénix perdit un peu d'altitude quand une balle de kairioseki le toucha dans l'articulation de l'une de ses ailes. Il n'avait pas de dent à serrer, aussi se contenta-t-il de siffler de douleur, en fronçant les yeux. Il prit en vitesse, suivant son instinct aviaire vers l'île la plus proche, tant pis pour le sang.

Une foutu balle en kairioseki...

Et merde…

* * *

Ace regarda avec inquiétude la carte de son camarade se consumer légèrement.

- Ils ont changé de direction, constata Nami.

- C'est quoi le souci avec les Tenryubitos, pour qu'ils s'en prennent à deux pirates et les kidnappe ? Surtout cet ero-cook, quoi, gronda Zoro. Il leur a servi un truc, quand il était toujours au _Baratie,_ qui leur ait resté sur l'estomac ?

Ace soupira, mais ne dit rien.

Mauvaise idée...

Nami se planta devant lui, une main sur une hanche et lui tordit une oreille.

- ITAÏ ! Mais c'est quoi ton souci !? rugit Ace en se dégageant.

- Nami vient tout juste de tirer l'oreille d'un Shirohige Kaizoku, non ? demanda Usopp.

- Oui, elle vient de le faire, affirma Robin avec un petit sourire.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! On a failli se faire tuer par Kaidou ! On va avoir l'homme le plus proche de la One Piece à nos trousses, parce qu'on a agressé un de ses commandants ! pleura le jeune homme en tombant à genoux.

- Il en faut plus pour que Oyaji vous déclare la guerre, grogna Ace en se massant l'oreille. Pourquoi tu as voulu m'arracher l'oreille, Nami ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?! aboya la rousse.

Ace leva un sourcil et regarda son frère, qui ne l'éclaira pas plus.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je cache ? Mais à quel sujet ? demanda Ace.

- Puisqu'on va sauver un Shirohige Kaizoku, il faut savoir dans quel genre de merde on va se fourrer, nous aussi, lui dit Nami. Donc, ce que les Tenryubitos ont contre lui. Alors ?! C'est quoi le problème !?

Ace regarda Nami d'un air dubitatif, puis lui dit :

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te sortir l'histoire de Marco, comme ça ? Tout ce qu'i dire, c'est que s'il se retrouve entre les mains d'un Tenryubito, il passera un sale quart d'heure, et qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais parcourir le ciel du Shin Sekai. C'est tout. Je vous demande pourquoi Sanji lui aussi a des emmerdes avec eux ?

Nami voulu lui poser une nouvelle question, mais Ace manqua de passer par-dessus bord, en faisant une crise de narcolepsie. Il fut rattraper de justesse par son petit frère, assit à côté de lui, sur le bastingage.

- Il est souffrant ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

- Naan, juste narcoleptique ! Ses crises m'avaient manqué ! Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy en allongeant son frère à ses pieds.

* * *

Marco se laissa aller sur une chaise de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il s'était payé, le temps de reprendre des forces, et de soigner sa plaie.

- T'es certain que tu veux pas voir un médecin ? demanda Sanji en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Pas besoin, yoi, grimaça Marco. Aides-moi juste à faire sortir cette balle... une fois qu'elle sera dehors, je pourrais guérir.

- Et tu vas faire comment pour la sortir ?

Marco lui tendit son couteau, faisant lever un sourcil à Sanji.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, et retire moi cette foutu balle, gakki, grogna Marco.

Sanji prit l'arme en soupirant. Si Chopper voyait ça, il aurait tôt fait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Marco se retira sa chemise, dévoilant une marque dans son dos qui était à elle seule l'explication de ses ennuis avec les Tenryubitos.

Le Phénix, le fameux bras-droit de l'homme le plus puissant des océans... un ancien esclave.

Qui y aurait cru ?

Marco mit sa chemise entre ses dents et se pencha vers l'avant, laissant le champ libre à Sanji pour atteindre la blessure qui continuait de pisser du sang. Le cuistot enfonça la lame en essayant de ne pas faire plus de dégât que nécessaire, et réussi à extraire le projectile de kairioseki, forçant le phénix à resserrer ses mâchoires sur sa chemise.

- C'est fini, dit Sanji.

Quelques flammèches s'élevèrent, et il ne resta de la blessure que des traces de sang.

- Merci, fit Marco en faisant jouer l'articulation pour voir si elle fonctionnait toujours.

- Pas de souci. Mon médecin de bord me tuerait sans doute pour avoir fait ça, mais bon... il n'est pas là. Et maintenant ?

- Je doute que tu possèdes un denden sur toi, yoi.

- Non, perdu dans ma course mon bébé denden.

- On est deux... Ton capitaine à une VivreCard ?

- Entre les mains de la navigatrice. T'en as une d'un membre de ton équipage ?

Marco fouilla dans sa ceinture après s'être remis sa chemise et en tira seize.

- Une pour chaque commandant. Thatch et Ace sont les plus accessibles, yoi.

Marco rangea celles qui ne lui servaient à rien et observa celle des deux autres. Il soupira en voyant qu'elles n'allaient pas dans le même sens.

- Et pour pas changer, Ace a pris des initiatives inutiles... je te propose qu'on se repose un peu, hors de la ville, ici on est trop à découvert, et qu'on prenne la route demain. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, je serais capable de voler assez longtemps pour trouver Ace, et lui faire faire demi-tour. Après, on trouvera Thatch. Une fois à bord, on te ramènera à Mugiwara, yoi.

- C'est un début de plan... sauf qu'ils sont déjà là...

En effet, Sanji c'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

Marco alla le rejoindre et fronça les sourcils en voyant que leurs poursuivants les avaient déjà rattrapés, et s'interpellaient dans la rue en bas.

- Tch. Raison de plus pour quitter la ville... si ça remonte à Haruta, je suis certain d'avoir droit à des plaisanteries à ce sujet pour les années à venir, yoi... Essayons de trouver une sortie de secoure.

* * *

Shirohige déposa sa choppe un peu brutalement quand Thatch laissa tomber la nouvelle.

- Pardon ?!

- Marco c'est fait avoir par des Tenryubitos, Oyaji... il m'a confié Ace, j'ai rien pu faire, j'ai échoué à protéger mon frère, Oyaji... répéta Thatch.

- Ace ?

- Avec son frère. Je sais pas à quoi on doit s'attendre avec deux D. ensemble... mais vu que Mugiwara est devenu un Yonkou, je suppose que Ace est en de relative bonnes mains, malgré le fait qu'encore une fois, il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. De plus, il semblerait que le cuisinier de l'équipage se soit lui aussi fait avoir par les Tenryubitos.

Shirohige empoigna son bisento et se leva, dominant tout le monde de sa haute stature.

- Avis à tous ! Nous partons à la poursuite des Tenryubitos ! Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à mon fils ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment _assez _! D'abord une tentative de meurtre sur mon propre navire, puis on veut exécuter l'un d'entre nous, et maintenant, on tient à priver l'aîné de mes fils de ses ailes ! Quand nous aurons récupéré Marco, nous mettrons sur pied une opération de grande envergure pour rappeler à tous qui nous sommes et ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à nous ! Retrouvons Ace, au passage, qu'il ne nous fasse pas de bêtises !

Jozu, prêt de son capitaine, hocha la tête, et étant plus gradé présent, commença à donner les ordres nécessaire.

* * *

Luffy referma la porte de la vigie et fit face à son frère qui s'était laissé tomber sur l'un des sièges, regardant par la fenêtre un instant, avant de se tourner vers son otouto.

- Tu me promets que ça ne sortira pas de cet endroit, Luffy ? Que tu garderas ça pour toi, comme tu as gardé le silence pour la cache du trésor, quand on était gosse ? demanda Ace.

- Hm ! assura Luffy. T'es pas obligé de me le dire, Ace, tu sais...

- Je veux que tu saches ce que tu vas faire, que tu en sois conscient de la signification de tes actes. Je dois traduire pour le petit pois qui te sert de cervelle, ou ça ira ?

- Ace ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un 'pas la peine'. Assis-toi, Lu'.

Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté de son aîné qui prit son chapeau pour le faire tourner entre ses mains, avant de dire :

- L'information n'est connue que des commandants. Le reste de l'équipage le suspect, mais personne n'a jamais abordé le sujet, parce que c'est quelque chose qui ne se demande tout simplement pas...

- J'aime pas quand tu ne vas pas directement au vif du sujet, Ace, lui dit Luffy.

- Tu veux que j'aille dans le vif du sujet ? Très bien... Marco est un ancien esclave. Il était l'oiseau de compagnie d'un Tenryubito que nous connaissons très bien tous les deux...

- Jalmack ?

- Le même. C'est Oyaji qui a trouvé Marco quand il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, et l'a libéré de l'esclavage... mais, je présume que Jimbe te l'a expliqué, les Tenryubitos marquent leurs esclaves au fer rouge. La marque sera toujours dans la chaire de Marco jusqu'à sa mort, et donc, jusqu'à sa mort, il n'a, pour le Gouvernement, aucun droit à la liberté. Il n'est qu'un objet. Un animal de compagnie. En m'aidant comme tu le fais, tu te les mettras à dos...

- J'ai frappé l'un d'eux, ça changera pas grand-chose.

Ace regarda son frère, un sourcil levé, puis se prit le visage dans une main, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Tu as fait ça quand, parce que j'ai rien lut de tel dans les journaux !

- En arrivant à Shabaody... tu devais sans doute t'être déjà battu avec Teach, puisque peu après, j'ai rencontré le Kuma ossan qui m'a envoyé chez Hammock, et ensuite, j'ai appris qu'on allait t'exécuter.

- Sabo, j'ai fait quoi pour avoir un frère pareil... ricana Ace.

- Ace... tu promets de rien dire à personne ?

Ace cessa de marmonner tout seul sur son otouto, oh combien désespérant, pour regarder Luffy qui jouait pensivement avec son chapeau de paille.

- C'est... au sujet de Sanji. Quand il m'en a parlé, peu après qu'on ne quitte l'île Gyojin, il avait peur que je le juge... je sais que tu le feras pas, toi, mais...

- Lu', tu parles au fils d'un _démon_. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire sur lui pourra me faire changer d'opinion sur le fait qu'il m'a l'air d'être un chic type. Je suis la personne la plus _mal_ placé pour juger les autres sur leur passé. Si ça avait été le contraire, j'aurais pris beaucoup plus mal le fait que Sabo soit un noble...

Luffy soupira et se recoiffa :

- Sanji ressemble un peu à Sabo dans ce sens... il devrait normalement être à MarieJoa avec les autres Tenryubitos. Il a fui sa famille quand il était gamin, et a pris un nouveau nom avant d'entrer en formation dans la cuisine d'un navire en direction d'East Blue... où il a rencontré le jiji de Zeff qui est majoritairement responsable de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Ace siffla en commentant :

- Un Saint Rebelle... je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là... Lu' ?

- Nani ?

- Sanji reste Sanji, peu importe qu'il eut été un Tenryubito quand il était gosse ou pas. T'es pas d'accord ?

Luffy eut un sourire, auquel répondit son frère.

- C'est toi qui m'a appris à penser comme ça, lui rappela Ace.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...

- Bon !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, sans même voir l'oreille, caché sous un coussin, disparaître.

Sur sa chaise longue, Robin tourna une page de son livre.

Chacun avait son propre fardeau, à ce qu'il semblait.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Ace par le hublot de la vigie, avant qu'il ne retourna à sa discussion avec son frère.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'un Taïshou des Shirohige ne la remarque pas faire ?

Cela la fit rire doucement.

- Robin ? Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Nami.

- Rien, j'ai juste sous-estimé quelqu'un, fit l'archéologue sans dire plus.

Et elle retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous (enfin me direz-vous)**

**Clockie : Ma grand-mère écoute des trucs bizarres, (comme beaucoup de mami, sans doute) et je préfère largement sa recette de riz avec des courgettes, de la chapelure et du fromage (fond *ç*) Et y'a toujours les mêmes changements dans ma fic, Akainu est le nouveau Gensui.**

**Kira1726 : ils sont assez stupide pour croire que s'ils entravent Sanji, quand il retournera parmi les Tenryubitos, il les dénoncera ('Qu'on leur coupe la tête !' non, je n'ai pas lut ou vu Alice au Pays des Merveilles récemment). Ensuite, je cherchais un nom assez ridicule pour être porté par un Tenryubitos, et avec Iglesias qui me restait encore et toujours dans le crâne... bref !**

**Dark Viki : Je ne peux pas tuer Ace :o je passe mon temps à la ramener à la vie... ensuite, c'est pas Sir Arthur Conan Doyle qui a dû trouvé une idée pour ressuciter Sherlock Holmes quand il a été face à une tollée de ses lecteurs pour l'avoir tué ? Qui sait, si on fait une pétition, Oda trouvera peut-être une idée pour songer à le ramener à la vie, ou faire croire que sa survie était possible ! Luffy n'a peut-être pas de 'véritable' allié, mais vu tout ceux qui se range dans son sens, quand il décide quelque chose, ça n' pas grande importance. Et si j'ai pas fait de résumer sur ce qu'il c'est passé pendant les deux ans d'entraînement, c'est que je ne jugeais pas cela nécessaire ici. Faut juste savoir qu'Ace, Thatch et Shirohige sont vivant. C'est tout, va pas te casser plus la tête.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre**

* * *

Sanji était plaqué à terre devant le Tenryubito, tentant à tout prix de se libérer.

- On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, il faut croire... commenta Jalmack. Nous résoudrons cela quand nous irons dans le North Blue. Je n'aime définitivement pas le Shin Sekai. Qu'on installe mon neveu dans une cale, en attendant, et pas en présence de cet odieux esclave.

Le pirate fut embarqué de force dans les tréfonds du navire, et enfermer dans une cale.

* * *

Marco releva la tête de ses bras en entendant une porte claquée de l'autre côté du mur, suivit d'un juron. Le Phénix eut un pauvre sourire et passa un bras entre les barreaux de la cage en kairioseki dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Il donna deux coups au mur, et attendit.

La réponse lui arriva par un coup de pied de quelqu'un de très énerver, de l'autre côté du mur.

- Désolé, c'est ma faute, s'excusa Sanji en se laissant tomber contre le mur de la pièce à côté.

- Je suis tout aussi fautif que toi, yoi, lui assura Marco.

- Bien installé ?

Marco eut un rire sans joie.

Oui... il était juste enfermé dans une cage, une chaîne autour d'une cheville, et de la nourriture qu'il savait contenant une substance qui ferait dérailler son akuma no mi, et le coincerait dans ses plumes de phénix pendant de looooong mois.

- Je regrette ma cabine de commandant, yoi. Même si c'est pour me recevoir tous les matins un coussin dans la figure de la part d'Ace. Une sale manie qu'il a au réveil de se débarrasser de ses coussins et de ses couvertures, fini par répondre Marco.

Sanji eut un petit rire de l'autre côté.

- Par curiosité... qui t'a aidé à fuir ta cage dorée ? demanda Marco.

- Un cuistot qui m'avait pris en affection, parce qu'il avait vu que j'aimais la cuisine. Un beau matin, il est venu me voir, m'a donné un sac avec des vêtements normaux, et m'a aidé à quitter mes appartements discrètement. Il m'a montré un navire, une fois sur le port, et m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient un commit de cuisine, et qu'ils partaient pour East Blue. Je m'y suis pointé à trois heures de l'après-midi précise, et une heure après, je disais adieu à mon île natal. J'avais même pas une dizaine d'année. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de déployer tes ailes ?

- J'avais douze ans quand Oyaji a débarqué à Shabaody. Avec quelques esclaves, j'étais à l'extérieur de la salle des ventes, et ces enflures de nobles étaient dedans, faisant de nouvelles acquisitions. Un homme immense est arrivé, il a mis à terre nos gardes et m'a demandé mon âge. Il m'a ensuite demandé mon nom et si je savais voler. Quand je lui ai dit que non, il nous a tous libéré et sans me demander mon avis, m'a pris sous son bras, yoi. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un pirate, grâce à Oyaji... avant même la formation des Shirohige Kaizoku !

- Depuis que je connais Luffy, je me demande de quel côté est le bien... du côté des criminels, ou de la justice avec ces foutus nobles...

- Je me pose pas ce genre de questions. J'ai bien assez de sujet de migraine en étant le bras droit d'un Yonkou, et l'aîné d'un équipage de tordu... si je me lance à réfléchir à ce sujet, alors, je vais faire surchauffer mon cerveau, yoi !

Les deux pirates eurent un petit rire...

... qui fut coupé par une explosion.

- J'ai comme la foutu impression que la cavalerie est arrivé, soupira Sanji.

- Et moi celle qu'Ace a _encore_ prit des initiatives dangereuses... il a oublié qu'il n'a pas encore récupéré de Marine Ford, ou quoi ?

* * *

Les deux frères envoyèrent leur poing dans la figure de gardes qui voulaient les dompter.

- Ils font peur, tous les deux, commenta Usopp en regardant avec appréhension les deux frères dont on ne voyait pas le regard haineux et colérique sous leur chapeau.

Bam !

Cette fois, c'était un coup de pied que leurs adversaires venaient de se ramasser.

Ace ramassa un garde encore un peu conscient et le tint par la gorge.

- Où sont Sanji et Marco ? demanda Luffy.

Ace resserra sa prise, et des flammes prirent naissance sur son bras, menace bien visible de ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne répondait pas.

L'homme pointa une porte du doigt et articula le mot 'cale' de son mieux, avant d'être balancé par-dessus bord.

- Nami ! appela Luffy.

Nami se tourna vers Robin qui lui lança des clefs qu'elle avait piqué dieu sait comment. La rouquine emboîta alors le pas des deux frères qui descendirent dans le navire à la recherche des cales, utilisant leur Haki pour retrouvait les deux prisonniers.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte, et Nami s'empressa de fouiller dans le trousseau de clef celle pouvant ouvrir la porte.

Elle failli se prendre un pied dans la figure en l'ouvrant.

Sanji arrêta sa jambe juste à temps, surpris.

- Nami-san ? Qu'est-ce-que...

- Sanji-kun ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis si soulagée ! fit la rouquine en se jetant à son cou.

Sanji la reçu dans ses bras, trop perturbé pour faire son cirque habituel.

- Dehors, vite, leur dit Luffy.

- Nami, les clefs ! demanda Ace.

- Oh ! Ace ! Ton pote avait raison, finalement, fit Sanji.

- Plus tard. Avant qu'un amiral se ramène, voir Akainu.

Les clefs passèrent dans les mains d'Ace qui se dirigea vers la porte suivante et batailla un instant avec la serrure, avant que son otouto ne lui prenne les clefs des mains et n'ouvre la porte.

Marco tourna la tête pour regarder Ace se précipitait dans la cale.

- La cage est en kairioseki, ne la touche pas, avertit Marco.

- Lu' !

Ace se retourna et reçut les clefs.

- Tu as entraîné ton petit-frère dans des ennuis justes pour sauver ma peau ? Non, mais tu as perdu ce qui te servait de cerveau ou tu tiens si peu à lui, yoi ? grogna Marco.

- Le hasard a fait que son cuistot est impliqué, surtout. Thatch est partit prévenir Oyaji.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Ace.

- J'ai pensé la même chose sur l'échafaud quand je vous ai vu débarquer à Marine Ford.

Ace trouva la clef et la fit tourner dans la serrure de la cage, puis lança le trousseau à Marco qui ouvrit le fer à sa cheville.

- Je _hais _les cages, et tu racontes ça à Thatch, et je m'assurerais que le reste de ta carrière de Taïsho soit un _enfer_... en avant, espèce d'idiot, yoi.

- Tout va bien ?

- Aide-moi à marcher et on en reparlera.

Ace hissa Marco sur pieds, et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la sortit, un bras du Phénix autour de ses épaules. Le blond n'était pas idiot, et il voyait parfaitement le filet de sang au coin des lèvres de son camarade. Luffy non plus ne resta pas indifférent parce qu'il prit un bras de Marco et le passa autour de ses épaules, l'éloignant de son aîné.

- Luffy ! s'offusqua Ace.

- On se casse. Tu as trop forcé, Ace ! siffla Luffy.

- Comment ça, j'ai trop forcé ?!

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu saignes alors que tu n'as pris aucun coup. On retourne au _Sunny_. Sanji ! On évacue ! Prend Nami avec toi !

- Inutile de me le dire, Luffy, assura Sanji.

Et il passa devant, gardant Nami dans ses pas, ouvrant la route aux autres. Ils furent très vite sur le pont, c'est là que le Tenryubitos se manifesta. Et Ace le vit.

- Jalmack... siffla t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un bras de son frère s'enroula autour de sa taille et le propulsa sur le _Sunny_.

- Franky ! Maintenant !

-Suuuuuper accrochez-vous ! Coup de Burst ! lança le cyborg.

Et en moins de deux, le navire fut loin de celui du noble.

* * *

Chopper termina l'extraction des balles en kairioseki qui s'étaient logés dans les jambes du Phénix, et avait été la cause de sa capture. Une fois cela fait, le pouvoir de régénération du phénix prit le relais : les os se ressoudèrent et les plaies disparurent.

- Même si vos pouvoirs vous ont guéri, je vous conseil du repos et de ne pas forcer sur vos jambes, lui dit Chopper en lavant son matériel.

- Merci, Tony-kun, remercia Marco en renfilant son pantalon.

- Je vais vous aider à sortir.

- Comment va Ace ?

- Même s'il a protesté, Luffy l'a assommé. J'ai pu lui injecter un tranquillisant. Il se repose donc. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, pour lui. Luffy l'a installé sur sa propre couchette.

- Et le cuistot ?

- Il fume cigarette sur cigarette, mais il va bien. Merci de l'avoir aidé.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, nous avons une dette envers Mugiwara, pour Marine Ford, yoi.

* * *

Ace se réveilla, quelque peu vaseux, et se redressa.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Luffy en l'entendant bouger, assit sur la couche voisine.

Ace se relaissa tomber dans les coussins en soufflant profondément.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, Ace. Ça se voit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de tuer cet homme ? siffla Ace.

- Le tuer ne ramènera pas Sabo, nii-chan. Et tu tenais tout juste sur tes pieds. Je veux pas te perdre. Surtout pas après Marine Ford. Perdre plus de temps, même pour une vengeance... je ne pouvais pas, Ace.

Luffy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai quelques mots à dire à mon équipage au sujet de Sanji. Reposes-toi. Oh et Chopper a fini de soigner ton ami. Il va mieux. Je te laisse te reposer. Une dernière chose... Ace... tu crois que Sabo aurait fait quoi à ma place ?

- Il m'aurait botté le cul.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Je reviens te voir plus tard. Reste au lit, s'il te plaît.

Et Luffy ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère ruminer sa vengeance raté. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et trouva son équipage réuni. Il prit une place et croisa les mains sur la table.

- On a tous notre passé, tous nos ennuis, et des choses qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de ressortir. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me fiche de vos histoires respectives, du moment qu'elle n'entrave pas le rêve de quiconque à bord. Je veux que personne n'interroge Sanji sur pourquoi les Tenryubitos l'ont enlevé. S'il veut en parler, c'est à lui de voir. Je suis claire ?

- Peu importe ses ennuis, il reste notre ero-cook ! ricana Zoro.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour une marque d'affection de ta part, marimo heddô ? ricana Sanji.

- Quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ? demanda Luffy, coupant le début de dispute.

- Aucun, assura le reste de la bande.

- Alors, c'est parfait ! Nihi ! Nami, on va partir à la recherche du Shirohige ossan, d'acc ? On doit lui ramener Ace et Marco. Dans combien de temps la tête d'ananas pourra marcher normalement, Chopper ?

- Je lui ai donné une de mes rumbles ball, afin d'intensifier temporairement les pouvoirs de son akuma no mi. Dans la soirée, il devrait être capable de marcher normalement, si ce n'est avant.

- C'est pas dangereux de lui donner ça ? demanda Usopp.

- Marco-san est un zoan, donc, il risque autant que moi en consommant la rumble ball. Cela ne lui sera que bénéfique. Ace a repris connaissance, depuis le temps, non ?

- Oui. Il m'en veut, mais je m'en doutais. Je doute qu'il soit resté au lit, mais ça ne coûte rien d'espérer. Sanji, je sais que normalement, tu devrais être le garçon de la fête, mais...

- Faire ce que j'aime est une fête en soit. Je vais préparer un vrai festin, assura Sanji en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Allez, les brutes, virées de ma cuisine, que je puisse faire le repas. Mellorines, puis-je vous être utile pour quoique ce soit ?

- Je pense que ça ira, Sanji, assura Nami en se levant. Je vais demander à Marco-san s'il a une idée de comment retrouver son capitaine.

Et tout le monde évacua la cuisine, laissant Sanji seul.

Le cuistot resta un instant encore à table, fumant, écoutant vaguement Brook jouait un morceau assez enjouer du répertoire musicale des pirates. Il ferma les yeux et expira la fumée toxique, se laissant aller contre un mur, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Il était de retour chez lui, en son paradis. Sa vraie terre sainte.

Il rouvrit les yeux, remonta ses manches et se saisi de ses couteaux, toujours souriant, mais cette fois, de façon plus marquée.

Ses amis et deux invités risquaient de mourir de faim s'il ne se mettait pas rapidement au travail !


End file.
